


Miraculously Fine

by ShadowDog13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDog13/pseuds/ShadowDog13
Summary: Charlotte was a normal girl before she moved in with her aunt from her home in Ireland. Her parents said she'd have a better future here, so off she went. Originally she was only an akatized victim but soon after she was picked to be the holder of the dog miraculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is my first miraculous lady fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy. See the end of the chapter for more notes

Name: Charlotte Lucidum  
Age: 15  
Miraculous: dog  
Kwami's name: Caina  
Miraculous object: purple parachute bracelet/brown and white when transformed  
Super hero name: Puppy dog  
Power: heightened smell and hearing  
Special power: "puppy dog eyes" allows her to temporarily hypnotize akumatized victims  
Outfit(transformed): Carmel brown skintight suit. White patch on stomach.  
Carmel brown mask, white patch straight down on nose. Has purple collar on neckline. Floppy dog ears are on both sides of her head. Has a perked up tail on her lower back.  
Outfit(non transformed):Brown boots that go up to mid calve, Dark blue jeans, dark purple hoodie that always have to arms rolled up to the middle of her arm. Purple parachute bracelet on her right wrist.  
Apperence: dark brown wavy hair that goes to her mid back. Icy blue eyes and a button nose. Often has bangs in her face. Has splotch of freckles a crossed her nose and upper cheeks.  
Family : lives with her aunt of the pub she runs. Her mother and father figured she'd be better off there than in their home in Ireland. Charlotte's father was from America and her mother was from Ireland. Her aunt is her mothers sister. |Read more to find out more|  
Height: 5"11  
Birthday: December 14th  
Kwami's info:  sarcastic and joking, but extremely loyal. Charlotte often goes to her for advice. Caina is Carmel brown with a white splotch on her stomach and on her nose. Has floppy ears that have the little antae things. When out in public she often hides in Charlotte's hood(when its up) or in her hoodie pocket.  
Holder's personality: Can seem really shy with people she doesn't know, but as soon as she knows she can trust you she'll be the most loyal and trusting person you've ever met. But break her trust and she'll make you wish you'd never been born. She is extremely quiet most of the time, but with her friends she can be very loud. She is extremely sarcastic and often enjoys cracking jokes and making puns, both under and without the mask. She is very headstrong omg and usually jumps to conclusions without thinking about it. She is extremely stubborn and you'll most likely never get her to do anything she doesn't want to. She has a bad temper and you dont want to be on her bad side. She is also extremely emotional.

Weapon/Transportation: ( ike chats baton) black grappling hook with amythsts in the shape of a paw print on it

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's Charlotte's character profile! I should be uploading the first chapter very soon. Also guys if you want to draw fanart for this story I really don't mind! And if you do I'll be forever grateful.


End file.
